I'll Be Right Here
by sammit-janet
Summary: Could you write a fanfic where the reader gets appendicitis and Sam takes care of her? Thanks
1. Chapter 1

I woke up and grabbed my belly. Something was wrong, very wrong. There was a stabbing pain in my gut and I was burning up. Was I cursed? I didn't think so, we were in the bunker and that was a safe place. I stumbled out of bed and held on to the wall.

"Sam!" I cried out but he didn't hear me. I steadied myself and walked out of my room, holding my stomach. I walked to his door and banged on it, desperate for some help.

"Sam! Help me," I collapsed in front of his door, the pain was getting more intense. Sam ripped the door to his room open and saw me on the floor.

"(Y/N)! What is it, what's wrong?" he knelt down beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"My belly, it feels like knives stabbing me in the stomach—oh God Sam, I'm gonna be sick," I covered my mouth. Please don't let me throw up on Sam, please don't! He rushed me to the bathroom and I just made it to the toilet in time. He held my hair as I gripped the sides of the toilet bowl.

"What's going on? Do you think it was the witches? Did they curse you?" Sam was frantic.

I shook my head no, "I don't think so."

"I'm going to look for hex bags, stay here," he handed me a washcloth that he had run under cold water. I leaned back on the tub and held it to my face while he ran out of his bathroom to my room. He was back in about five minutes, breathless and sweating, "I couldn't find anything."

He knelt down beside me and touched my forehead, "You're burning up!"

"I feel like I have a fever," I said weakly.

"Ok, I'm starting to think this is something normal, just a regular old human emergency. We better get you to the hospital," he picked me up and carried me to the Impala. He laid me down in the front seat so I could lay my head in his lap while he drove and he kept looking down to check on me.

"Eyes on the road buddy," I joked weakly, before another stabbing pain made me double over.

"Hey, we're almost there, you're going to be okay," he put his hand on my back and rubbed it gently. I heard the tires squealing as Sam flew into the Emergency Room bay. He jumped out and ran to the passenger side, gently lifting me into his arms and running inside the hospital.

"Help! I need some help here!" his neck muscles were bulging he was yelling so loud. The nurses pulled a wheelchair out and Sam set me down in it. Sam ran along beside the chair, holding my hand as the nurses took me to the back. He sat by my bed, holding my hair whenever I got sick and wiping my forehead with a towel. Finally, after what seemed like hours, a nurse walked in.

"Ok miss, looks you're going to need surgery. You have appendicitis," I looked at Sam, terrified. He knew how much I hated hospitals, needles, doctors, all that crap. I could take down a demon with no problem, but hospitals gave me the creeps.

"It's okay (Y/N), you're going to be fine. I'll be right here waiting for you when you wake up," Sam kissed my forehead as the nurse wheeled me out of the room.

I woke up, groggy and confused, and the first thing I saw was Sam's shaggy hair. He was resting his head on my bed and he was fast asleep, I could hear his soft snoring. I ran my fingers through his hair and he looked up.

"Hey, you're awake," he smiled and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah," I smiled back.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but better."

"Good."

"So when can I go home?" I asked.

Sam chuckled, "Doctor says tomorrow if everything looks good in the morning. I know you hate hospitals but one just saved your life you know."

"Yeah, yeah," I smiled.

"Are you hungry? I can ask the nurse to bring you some food."

"No, not yet. Thank you though," I looked at him and saw how hard he was fighting to stay awake. "You must be exhausted, I woke you up in the middle of the night. You can go back to the bunker and sleep Sam, I'll be all right."

"No, I'm good."

"You're such a liar," I teased him.

"I don't want to leave you alone, I know how much you hate hospitals."

"Well then come lay beside me and watch TV," I knew if I got him to lay down he would fall asleep.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Just be careful gigantor," I smirked.

He laughed and laid down beside me, making sure he didn't jostle or bump me. I turned the TV on and it wasn't long before I heard snoring in my ear. I turned my head and his eyes were closed.

"Sam, you asleep?" he didn't open his eyes. "I love you. I wish I had the nerve to tell you when you were awake, but I don't," I kissed his forehead and laid back down, my eyes growing heavy as well. I drifted off to the sound of Sam's snoring in my ear and wished I could hear that every night when I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and rolled over in bed, stretching my arms above my head. Ouch, forgot not to stretch too far. I was still a little sore from the surgery. I shuffled out of bed, rubbing my eyes, and went into my bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and brushed my hair, trying to look somewhat presentable. I pulled a robe on over my pajamas and walked out of my room in the bunker. Where the heck was everyone? It was so quiet.

"Sam? Dean?" my voice seemed so loud. No answer. Hmm, maybe they went on a hunt. I shrugged and headed towards the kitchen, I needed coffee, stat. The closer I got to the kitchen I started smelling the most wonderful smell. Was that bacon? I got there and peered around the corner. Sam was at the stove with his back to me, muttering under his breath, "Does she like scrambled or over-easy?"

"Scrambled," I said.

Sam whirled around, dropping two eggs on the floor, "Holy shit!" he exclaimed.

I covered my mouth and giggled, "Sorry."

"Don't do that!" he laughed and proceeded to mop up the broken eggs with some paper towels.

"What are you doing? Are you making me breakfast?" I sat down at the table.

"Yep, it was supposed to be breakfast in bed but I guess that's not going to happen," he smiled and dropped the paper towels in the trash can.

"Sorry again."

"Stop apologizing, I'm glad you feel good enough to be out of bed," he turned back to the stove and cracked two more eggs into the pan.

"Yeah, I'm not as sore today. Is the coffee fresh?"

"Yep, you want some?"

"I can get it, you're already making me breakfast," I stood and walked to the coffee maker and poured myself a cup. I stirred cream and sugar in and took a sip. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff," I moaned.

Sam laughed, "Ok, I know for a fact that coffee isn't that good."

"It's hot and it contains caffeine, that's good enough."

"Your breakfast is ready madame," Sam put my plate on the table with a flourish.

"Well thank you kind sir," I curtsied and sat down. "Seriously, this looks really good, thank you Sam," I smiled at him.

"I figured you needed a real breakfast after that nasty hospital food," he sat down and dug into his own plate. We ate for a few minutes in silence before I asked, "Where's Dean?"

"He caught a case," Sam took a sip of coffee.

"You didn't go with him?" I was shocked.

"And leave you here all alone? No way."

"I'm okay Sam, I'm almost back at 100%. I would say about 90."

"Yeah, maybe, but I wasn't going to leave you alone, just to be safe."

"Well—thank you," I blushed and looked down at my plate. Why was I getting embarrassed?

I could feel Sam staring at me until he cleared his throat and said, "You finished eating?"

"Yeah, thank you Sam, it was delicious."

He took our plates to the sink and started washing dishes.

"Need some help?" I grabbed the pots off the stove and brought them to the sink.

"Sure," Sam smiled and handed me a sponge. We washed in silence for a few moments, exchanging glances and smiling until Sam stopped and said, "Hey (Y/N), can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"You knocked on my door two nights ago instead of Dean's, why is that?"

I almost fell over, "Um—well—because your room was closer."

"Not really, your room is in between mine and Dean's," he looked at me intently.

Shit. "I don't know—I just—fell that way I guess. I was in a lot of pain."

"You yelled for me, though."

"I—" I cleared my throat, "I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Well, I guess I always thought you had a thing for Dean and—"

"What? Why did you think that?"

"I see the way you look at him, and you're always joking around with him and stuff–"

"Oh! Oh my god, no. I think of Dean as the big brother I never had, that's it."

"Oh," his face fell. "Me too?"

"You too what?"

"You think of me as a brother?"

"I—umm—" was this really happening?

Sam heard my hesitation and started talking really fast, "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, if that's the only way you think of me then that's fine, I just wanted to find out if there was anything here and if not then—"

I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around Sam's neck and pressed my lips against his. He was shocked at first but then he dropped his plate in the sink and tangled his wet hands in my hair. He pulled back and looked at me and said, "I guess that answers that."

"I definitely don't consider you a brother," I said breathlessly.

"Thank God," he said and leaned down to kiss me once more, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to him. I pressed myself up against him and ran my hands up his back inside his shirt, lightly scratching with my nails on the way back down. He shuddered and moaned against my mouth. Suddenly he pushed me back and said, "Whoa, we better slow down. You did just have surgery two days ago."

"Dammit," I bit my lip. "You're probably right."

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time to…you know," he smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here," he hugged me close to him.

I laid my head on his chest and breathed in the smell of him, "Promise?"

"Promise," he said, and kissed the top of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam, please, wake up. Please don't leave me. Sam!" I screamed but there was no response. His head lay in my lap, his chest was covered in blood. Dean came running into the old abandoned house, I could see the blood oozing out of the bullet wound in his shoulder.

"Let's go, let's get him to the car!" he yelled.

"Dean he's not–I'm not sure if he's–" I broke down, sobbing, pressing my hand on the wound in Sam's chest.

Dean knelt down beside me and put his finger on Sam's neck. "Sam? Sammy? (Y/N) I can't feel a pulse."

I grabbed the collar of Dean's jacket and shook him. "No! Dean don't say that! There's got to be something we can do!" The look on his face broke my heart in two. If Dean was giving up then…no, this can't be happening. I turned back to Sam's body and cradled his face with my hands. "Don't do this to me Sam. I can't live without you, I love you, please!"

I sat up in bed, my heart threatening to beat out of my chest. I grabbed for Sam, and he was there, thank God.

"(Y/N)? You okay?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, I–I just had a really bad dream."

"Come here," he pulled me into his arms and I laid my head on his chest. My tears fell on his bare skin. "Are you crying?"

"It was a really awful dream."

"What was it about?" he rubbed my back.

"I–I don't want to talk about it."

"It was that bad?"

"Yes," I sniffled.

"Okay, hey, we won't talk about it," he kissed the top of my head. "Go back to sleep, I'm right here."

I laid in the dark listening to his heartbeat and eventually fell asleep.

I woke the next morning to the sound of the shower running in our bathroom. I quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen. I started the coffee and sat at the table waiting for it to brew.

"Mornin'," Dean mumbled, walking into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Mornin'," I mumbled right back. Neither I nor Dean were what you called "morning people".

He sat at the table and yawned, rubbing the scruff on his face. "Thanks for starting the coffee."

"No problem," I massaged my temples, trying to scrub the nightmare out of my brain.

"You feeling okay?"

"Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh whoa–TMI!" Dean threw up his hands.

"Dean! Not because of that!" I laughed. "I just had a—really bad dream."

"And you think it was a vision?"

"Shhh! I haven't told Sam about that yet!" I looked around to make sure he wasn't in the room.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot he didn't know."

"I don't know if it was a vision or not. I hope not."

Dean saw the look on my face and asked, "(Y/N), what was it?"

"I–it was nothing, I'm sure of it."

"(Y/N) if there's something I need to know, you better tell me."

"I–I saw Sam die Dean," I choked back a sob.

"How?" Dean's face looked ashen.

"I don't know. In the dream there was a wound in his chest and you were shot in the shoulder. We were in some old abandoned house and you felt for a pulse and said you couldn't find one and–" I stopped, unable to continue.

"Okay, okay, hey—we'll figure this out," Dean came to my side of the table and put his arm around me.

"I can't lose him Dean, not now that I just found him. Not now that we've found each other."

"No one is losing anyone okay? Maybe it wasn't a vision? Maybe it was just a regular, every day nightmare," he rubbed my arm trying to console me but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"What's going on in here? (Y/N), what's wrong?" Sam stood in the doorway, his brow furrowed in concern.

"I was just telling Dean about my nightmare," I wiped my eyes, giving Sam a reassuring smile, "everything's okay."

"Why could you tell Dean but you couldn't tell me?"

"Sam look, it's not that big a deal, she didn't look so great so I asked her what was wrong and she told me," Dean stood and went to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup.

"It was about me, wasn't it? The dream?"

"Sam–I–" I opened and closed my mouth, unsure of what to say.

He nodded his head, his mouth set in a straight line, "It was. What happened, did I die or something?"

I just sat there, looking at my hands.

"So what does that mean? Do we need to take precautions now?"

"What?" I looked up, how did he know about my visions? I glared at Dean.

He looked downright apologetic and said, "Look, I had to tell him! I'm not going to keep the fact that his girlfriend is having visions from him. I'm sorry, I just couldn't do it."

I sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry Sam. It's just, with your history of having visions and stuff I didn't want to freak you out."

Sam sat down beside me at the table and said, "I understand. It's okay."

I hugged him and said, "So you're not going to run for the hills?"

He chuckled and said, "No, I'll be right here."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ow Sam! Gently!" I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Stop being such a baby!" he said, working the needle through my skin. I was sitting on the kitchen counter and he was sewing up my latest injury. Damn werewolf had surprised me and slashed right through my upper arm.

"Ugh, give me a drink please," I motioned for him to hand me the whiskey he was using to disinfect my wound. He passed it to me and I took a huge gulp. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, "Are you almost done?"

"Yep," he bit the thread with his teeth and said, "there, good as new!"

I sighed in relief as he wet a towel and wiped the blood off my arm. I looked at my sleeve, ripped to shreds.

"That bastard, this was my favorite shirt."

Sam chuckled and then looked at me, suddenly serous, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sam. Nothing to worry about," I smiled and gave him a kiss.

He helped me off the counter and started putting away our version of a first aid kit.

"I'm going to clean up and put on a new shirt."

"Okay."

I got to our room and pulled off the remains of my shirt, hissing in pain as it passed my wound. I turned on the shower and got in, letting the warm water hit my head and wash over my body. The water turned brown from all the dirt and blood washing off. Suddenly there were arms wrapping around my waist and I almost jumped out of my skin. I spun around to find Sam in the shower with me.

"Hi," he smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Hi," I pressed myself up against him and kissed the hollow of his neck.

"Are you okay? You're shaking," he moved his hands up my back.

"I'm okay," I said, "you just startled me."

"Dammit, sorry, I should've thought of that. You did just have an encounter with a werewolf who almost took your arm off," he shook his head.

"It's all right. I know how you can make it up to me," I smiled.

"Oh? How's that?" he cupped my ass in his huge hands and pushed me up against him. I could feel him hardening already.

"Put me up against this wall and have your way with me," I whispered in his ear.

"Gladly," he growled, and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and leaning me up against the wall.

A few hours later we were sitting at the big table in the bunker when Dean walked in, cell phone in hand.

"Yep, got it, I'm going to tell them now," he ended the call and said, "got a case."

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Roy seems to think it's a vengeful spirit. Three people are dead already, we gotta get on this. You okay to hunt (Y/N)?" he rolled his eyes and said, "Judging from what I heard earlier I would say you are."

"Dean!" Sam glared at him.

Oh my God, how embarrassing. I didn't know he could hear anything!

I blushed and said, "Yep, let's do this," as I got up from the table.

Sam stood and punched Dean in the arm and then followed me to our room to pack.

We drove all night and slept all day, waiting for night time to go on the hunt. Dean stopped the car at the house and I got out of the backseat and stopped dead in my tracks.

"(Y/N)? What is it?" Dean asked. Sam looked at me over the roof of the car, concern on his face.

"This is it, this is the house," I couldn't breathe.

"The one from your nightmare?" Dean asked.

"Yes," I looked at Sam. "Let's go, we gotta get the hell out of here, now!"

Sam walked around the car and grabbed both of my hands in his, talking softly and calmly, "We're not going anywhere. We're going to do our job and save these people."

"But Sam, I saw you die here!"

"Sam, maybe she's right, maybe you should stay in the car, we've got this," Dean said.

"No Dean, I'm not gonna–"

"Sam! Stay in the car," Dean stared him down, not giving him the option to argue.

Sam huffed and sat down in the driver's seat of the car, looking pissed.

"Thank you!" Dean walked to the trunk to get the weapons.

"Sam, thank you, really," I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. He sighed, grabbing me and pulling me into his lap.

"You're welcome," he kissed me, tangling his hands in my hair, leaving me breathless. "Now go get that bastard."

I stood, flustered, and straightened my gun holster. Dean slammed the trunk closed, weapons in hand. "Ready?"

"Yep, let's do this," I said.

We entered the vacant house, flashlights on, shining them in all corners of the room, looking for any sign of the vengeful spirit. Dean signaled me to go to the back and I nodded and aimed my gun and the flashlight down the hall.

I was walking into the second bedroom when it happened. I felt cold, down to my bones, and then suddenly it was like I wasn't in control of my body anymore. I saw my hands turn off the flashlight and then my voice yell, "Dean! I found something!" Oh no…no no no! The spirit had possessed me. How could I have been so stupid?! I tried to fight for control of my body but it was no use. That damn thing had a serious hold on me.

Dean came running in the bedroom, "What? What is it?"

I saw my hands aiming the gun at him and then firing, hitting him in the shoulder. "No!" I screamed inside my head. This was it, my nightmare was coming true. Dean fell against the doorframe, a shocked expression on his face.

"(Y/N), what the hell?" he grabbed his shoulder, grimacing in pain.

"Dean run!" is what I wanted to say, but what came out was, "You hunters, you think you're so great. Always coming to save the day. Hah! Don't make me laugh."

Dean realized it wasn't me anymore and tried to grab for the salt in his pocket but I quickly restrained him with one hand around his throat and another bending his wrist back at an impossible angle.

"(Y/N), fight this, I know you can fight it," he gasped for air as I lifted him up off the floor.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" I screamed but the spirit just laughed.

"Hey!" Sam ran at me, his hand full of salt. He managed to clamp his hand over my mouth, pouring the salt down my throat. The spirit let go of Dean's wrist and grabbed my gun, firing it into Sam's chest right as the spirit left my body, and it was my voice that cried out in a garbled scream "Noooo!"

Sam collapsed on the floor and I fell to my knees beside him, choking on the salt and frantically holding my hands to his chest, desperate to stop the bleeding.

"Dean, get the car!" I screamed, but he stood there in shock.

"Don't do this to me Sam. I can't live without you, I love you, please!" I cried and cradled his face in my hands.

Suddenly he was gasping for air and tearing open his shirt. I looked down to asses the damage but there was no blood, because he was wearing–a bulletproof vest?

"Sam?" I couldn't believe it.

He coughed and groaned from the pain, "Oh man, that's going to leave a bruise."

I looked up at Dean in confusion and then back to Sam.

"When the hell did you put that on?" Dean asked.

"I put it on back at the hotel, just in case."

I helped him sit up and pull the vest off. I pulled his shirt up, still in disbelief, and there was a large black and purple bruise forming right under where the bullet had struck the vest.

"Oh God Sam, I was so scared," I hugged him so tight he hissed in pain and said, "Ow, gently."

I jumped back, "Sorry!"

"Well, I'm glad Sam's alive and all, but, I do have a hole in my shoulder," Dean's face was white with pain.

"Oh my God Dean! I'm so sorry!" I stood, grabbing my bandanna out of my backpocket and pressing it against his shoulder to stop the bleeding. He groaned in pain as I put his arm around my shoulders. "Sam, get the car, we've got to get Dean back to the room and get this bullet out of him."

Sam nodded and ran outside to start the car. Dean limped down the hall with me supporting his weight.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Am **I** okay? I shot you and almost broke your wrist! Are **you **okay?"

"I'll live. And thanks to your vision, so will Sam," he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. You know, I always hated having visions, but in this instance they were helpful, huh?"

"Yep. Maybe we should hit Vegas, you have any dreams about Blackjack?"

I laughed and helped him into the backseat. I slid into the front seat and scooted all the way over until I was snuggled up beside Sam. He put his arm around me, gave me a kiss, and we headed towards the hotel to play doctor.


End file.
